


Playing Fetch

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moping!Percy, Mrs. O'Leary is a Good Puppy, Pining, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Mrs. O'Leary is really good at fetch. She always fetches what Percy needs the most.





	Playing Fetch

PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Playing Fetch || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Playing Fetch

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Mrs. O'Leary

Summary: Mrs. O'Leary is really good at fetch. She always fetches what Percy needs the most.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Playing Fetch_

All Percy wanted to do was sleep. Nap. Just… close his eyes and not do a thing. College was killing him slowly. He frowned as he put his keys down, surveying the dark apartment.

"I'm home", called Percy out, just to be tackled moments later. "Hey, girl. At least someone is home to welcome me. You been good? Frank dropped by to feed you and go on a walk with you, right?"

Mrs. O'Leary whined in confirmation and continued slobbering her human. With a sigh did Percy make his way toward the bedroom. Despite the giant, happy puppy waiting for him, the apartment was still empty and cold.

"I miss him, girl", sighed Percy lowly as he collapsed onto the bed.

His eyes caught on the photo on the nightstand. Jason, with his arms around Percy's waist, Percy with his around Jason's neck, both hovering a couple inches above ground because Jason had been so excited. Leo, the little stalker and shipper, had taken the photo of them.

"I can't sleep without him", muttered Percy and rolled onto his stomach.

He buried his face in Jason's pillow. It still faintly smelt like him. Very faintly. Mrs. O'Leary whined in confusion before she left through the shadows. Great. Now even his puppy couldn't endure his whining anymore.

It wasn't his fault that he had grown so accustomed to sharing a bed with Jason that he couldn't sleep without his blonde…

"Wo–oah, girl, what the–", yelped a sudden voice.

Percy lifted his head to watch Mrs. O'Leary exit the shadows again, Jason dangling from her snout. The hellhound carried him around proudly just to dump him on the bed, right next to Percy. Percy blinked a couple times.

"…Good girl. Very good girl", muttered Percy surprised. "You get all the bones you want tomorrow. And treats."

Mrs. O'Leary's tail was wagging proudly at that before she yelped and left the room. Jason, disgruntled and confused, sat up and rubbed his head.

"Babe. What just happened?", asked Jason pointedly. "One moment, I'm getting yelled at by Nike that the trophy-case in her temple isn't big enough, the next I get tackled and abducted by your hellhound."

"I missed you", sighed Percy and wrapped his arms around Jason, pulling the blonde down with him. "I hate when you're gone for days to build yet another temple. Urgh. We only recently moved in together, you can't just be gone the whole time… I like sleeping with you next to me…"

Jason blinked slowly as he was pinned to the bed, beneath his boyfriend who was now sprawled out on top of him like a clingy octopus, all limbs wrapped around him, head on Jason's chest and nuzzling into him.

"I… missed you too, Perce", muttered Jason, gently kissing the top of Percy's head. "…Perce? Perce, did you seriously just fall asleep on me…?" No reply. Jason sighed fondly and pulled his boyfriend closer. "Was I seriously just abducted to be your pillow…? Gods, I love you so fucking much…"

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a tumblr drabble that happened without prompt. Sometimes, the mood just strikes me and I write A Thing. Come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) for more things. ;D


End file.
